Droplets of Rainbows
by smallwoodlandplant
Summary: Sakura-Multi pairings. #1: Names, NaruSaku. #2: Gem, KakaSaku. #3: Time, SasuSaku. #4 He Tried to Kill Her Once, GaaSaku. #5 Her Grave, SasuSakuNaru. #6: Drinks, DeiSaku. #7 Dead, SasoSaku
1. NaruSaku: Names

**Names**

**NaruSaku**

"Forehead!"

"Freak!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"Weakling!"

"Loser!"

"Pinkie!"

Names that Sakura was constantly called.

Her daily life was shaped around avoiding other people.

She believed that no one could love her.

That she was as unlovable as the wilted roses she had found in the garbage.

Then she met him.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and that hideous orange jumpsuit.

He called her a name no one else did.

It wasn't mean, it was sweet and made her smile.

"What are you smiling about Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing Naruto."


	2. KakaSaku: Gem

**Gem**

**KakaSaku**

All of the guys whispered about Ino.

"She looks just like a flawless diamond."

"She's like a diamond!"

"So beautiful!"

Sakura heard their praises over and over again.

Praises that she had never heard.

She tried to tell herself there was nothing flattering about being called a type of rock.

When Kakashi found his student sitting all alone in the training fields he of course went over to her.

The girl had pulled her legs up and had rested her chin on them.

Bubblegum pink hair covered her eyes like a curtain.

"Sakura?" He asked her, kneeling down next to her.

"…Why aren't I a diamond?"

The question struck him off guard, but he quickly regain composer and had an answer.

"Sakura, do you know how many diamonds there are in the world?"

A shake of the head.

"Millions. There are so many, we have to hide them from each other so they still seem special."

"… I don't get it Kakashi-Sensei."

"Lots of people are diamonds. You, on the other hand, are a rare gem."

"…"

"You're a one of a kind gem, Sakura."

She looked up timidly at her sensei.

"But does anyone like one of a kind gems?"

He ruffled her hair lightly.

"I know I do."


	3. SasuSaku: Time

**Time**

**SasuSaku**

Sakura watches clocks.

Always hoping that time would stop, just long enough for her to regain balance.

It never happened though, always leaving her wondering if _he _would come back.

No time to go over the problem without being interrupted.

Some days she felt like time was just moving to quickly, so quick she thinks she forgot to breathe.

Other days it moves by so slowly, like she can't get away from it's grasps, it always being there hanging over her like a cloud.

Sakura can't count the number of clocks she's broken out of anger or sadness while waiting for him.

She stares at them, as if she knows exactly what time he's coming home at.

But she doesn't.

She doesn't even know if he still considers this his home.

And every morning, when she wakes up at the same time, she's always disappointed to know that he's not here this time either.

That he was willing to sacrifice _their _time together for his stupid, dumb, horrible, moronic, idiotic, revenge.

She wonders if, wherever he is, he can hear her breaking all those damn clocks.

She wonders if he can feel her hatred towards time.

If he can hear her crying all the time at first,

Then hear the way she stops abruptly.

And she's staring at the clock again.

Counting each and every second.

She knows, even though it seems to tear her apart, time is the only thing that truly keeps her going.

So she counts the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and now even years.

Hoping when he comes back, she can tell him the exact amount of time the missed together.

The exact amount of empty moments he wasn't there for.

And then, even if it kills her, she'll ask him if it was worth it.

She'll ask if it was worth missing out on the lives of his friends.

It's the one thing that makes her want to die.

But it's the only thing that keeps her alive.

And she waits for when he comes home.

She always says to herself, "In time he'll be back. In time."

So she just keeps counting.

* * *

Review and on my profile, vote for which one of my stories you want to see published!

**Review**

**V**


	4. GaaSaku: He Tried to Kill Her Once

**He Tried to Kill Her Once**

**GaaSaku**

He tried to kill her once.

She doesn't hold a grudge over him for that though.

He called her weak multiple times.

She can't even bring herself to say that she dislikes him.

He never paid much attention to her.

She tries (and fails) to tear her mind from him.

He's the Kazekage.

She's a medic with bright pink hair.

Gaara doesn't know now how he managed to overlook her when they were younger.

Part of him thinks he didn't truly overlook her, he was just afraid that she would try and break his shell protecting him from the rest of the world.

Sakura doesn't know when it was she fell in love with him,

But thinks it happened sometime when she was young, maybe even before Sasuke left.

Others wonder how the short tempered girl managed to put up with the stone cold boy, who it took years of hard work to get him out of his shell, let alone fall in love with him.

Gaara wonders the same sometimes.

Sakura says it has something to with the fact that he tried to kill her once.


	5. SasuSakuNaru: Her Grave

**Her Grave**

**SasuSakuNaru**

They stood, side by side, yet they spoke no words.

A eerie silence remained between them, the air tense with grief.

This would be the only time they wouldn't try and kill each other.

The blonde stared emptily at the grave in front of him.

Finally, he whispered the words that had been looming in his mind all day. "Why our Sakura-chan?"

The young man with raven who stood next to him gave a sharp intake of air.

For once, his cold, emotionless tone was lost, replaced by one of sorrow. "I don't know..."

The two, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki, stood at the grave of their lost teammate, both pondering why her life had ended so soon.

"You know Teme, I think you loved her." Naruto says, eyes glazed over in tears at he stares at the headstone with Sakura Haruno's name engraved onto it.

"I do." Neither of them miss the present tense Sasuke uses. He gives a small, almost bitter laugh. "But she also loved you, more than a friend."

They stand in silence for a few more moments.

"I wanted to marry her." Naruto says, clenching his fists until they turned white. "She was so amazing... She even confessed to me once; but she said that she loved me and you equally, therefore she couldn't promise herself to only one of us."

Sasuke gazes solemnly at her grave. "I'd take back leaving, if it would have saved her."

Naruto laughed ever so slightly. "I would of dragged you back, purple and blue, if it would have saved her. Maybe, if I had tried a bit harder, she'd still be here."

They lapse into silence, each knowing there are so many things they could have done to save her innocent life.

The sun was setting, bathing the sky in a blanket of red.

They stand there for a few more moments, neither speaking.

Sasuke turns to walk away, back into the forest to rejoin his team whom he had abandoned to see her one last time, but halts as Naruto says something.

"You know Teme, when I find Sakura-chan in my next life, or when ever, I'm going to make her fall in love with me."

Sasuke can't help but grin a bit. "Keep trying Dobe. I'll hold you to your word."

And as Sasuke vanishes, so does Naruto.

The grave is strangely bare, not decorated with flowers like many would have expected.

Because truthfully, no one has excepted her death yet.

And later, the two young men will both feel their heart break more than ever.

Both may not shed tears on the outside, but they will hurt equally.

Because, until they meet her again, they will love her even if they cannot see, speak, or touch her.

* * *

This is kind of sad, but I really liked the idea. This of course takes place late Shippuuden

Review and leave a request for a drabble!


	6. DeiSaku: Drinks

**Drinks **

**DeiSaku**

They met one day again, after the incident with Sasori.

The time where Sakura killed Sasori.

Deidara recognized her right away.

It's not very hard though, since she has that freaking bubblegum pink hair.

She was chugging down drinks quicker than he was, and she must have been, what? Seventeen, _maybe_.

His first thought was to try and kill her, because to him she was, "The bitch who killed Sasori-danna!" and he held a bit of a grudge at her.

But this girl, Sakura, looked absolutely terrible.

And all the sudden he realized that she wasn't that bad, she probably hadn't really wanted to kill Sasori.

Her body posture was slouched, her head tilted down as her bangs covered her face.

Deidara stood up from his place at the bar and made his way over to the girl.

He slid into the seat next to her, making her take her attention away from her empty glass.

"…Deidara?" She whispered, only so he could hear her.

"Yeah, un."

He could see the caution and slight fear in her eyes as she examined. "And I'm not going to kill you, un."

In a small voice she asked, "Then what are you going to do?"

"Buy you a drink, un."

* * *

Hmmm… I don't really know if I like this one or not. It's not really romantic; more like he forgives her for what he did and his way of doing that is to buy her a drink.


	7. SasoSaku: Dead

**Dead**

**SasoSaku**

"You're suppose to be dead."

Ninja's often heard that statement, it was part of the mission sometimes to fake your death or narrowly escape it.

At the moment however, the person who was saying it was quite sure that she had personally killed the other.

Sasori gave what could be counted as a snort. "Leader-sama made a few arrangements."

Sakura began to scowl as she inhaled through her nose. "Hey- You don't smell like wood! Are you… human now?"

Sasori seemed thoroughly annoyed at the fact that she had noticed and reminded him that he was no longer a puppet.

She took his silence as a yes, and allow herself to smile.

"Never thought you'd be human; especially after I killed you." A grin had begun to accumulate on her face, before she remembered her current situation; injured and drained of chakra. "Wait, why haven't you killed me yet?"

At this the now human man smirked. "Because Leader-sama requested for me to fetch you."

"Wha-" Sakura had no chance to finish that sentence, for Sasori lugged her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack.

As much as she thrashed about, she couldn't get away from his grip.

"Stop that. It's annoying."

"You're not the one being carried like a sack of potatoes!"

"That's because I doubt you would just willingly walk alongside me."

"…I hate you."

Sasori actually made an audible snort, which seized to only piss off Sakura more. "I swear to Kami that once I have the chance, I'll kill you _again_."

"You were lucky the first time because of Chiyo. You won't be able to this time."

"Of course I'll be able to!"

"No."

"Why damn your wooden-turned-human ass all the way to-"

Right as Sakura went to finish her statement, Deidara (Hadn't he been killed too?) appeared in front of them.

"You two bicker like a married couple, un."

Much to Sasori dismay, Tobi followed right behind.

"You mean pretty girl and Sasori-senpai are married, Senpai?"

Even though Sakura couldn't see Sasori's face, she had a feeling there was a smirk on it.

"No Tobi, Sakura- I mean pretty girl- Just wants to marry me. I haven't excepted yet."

Tobi gasped before exclaiming, "Why wouldn't Sasori-senpai want to marry pretty girl! Tobi thinks Sasori-senpai should marry pretty girl right away!"

By this point Deidara was trying to contain his laughter while Sasori was smirked.

Sakura on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.

She muttered darkly under her breath; "I wish you were dead again."

* * *

I know Sasori's kind of OOC at the end^^ But I can kind of picture this happenings;)


End file.
